battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1903 Springfield
The M1903 Springfield is an American bolt-action service rifle designed around a modified Mauser action. The Springfield replaced the older Krag Jørgensen rifle used during the Spanish–American War. The rifle is similar in many respects to the German Gewehr 98, sharing such features as a claw extractor and a five round internal box magazine, but differs notably in caliber and sight arrangement. The '03 was used extensively during World War I and the beginning of World War II (among US Marines) before being limited to use as a sniper’s rifle as it was phased out by the M1 Garand. Battlefield 1943 The Springfield is the primary weapon issued to the USMC Scout kit in Battlefield 1943. It is the most powerful infantry weapon in the game (tied with the IJN Type 98, for faction balancing) being able to kill in 2 body shots or a single headshot; however, its extremely low rate of fire (taking around 2 seconds to pull the bolt) can allow target ample time to escape after being hit by the first shot. Gallery M1903 Springfield.jpg|The M1903 Springfield in Battlefield 1943. Battlefield Hardline |fire = Bolt-Action |ammotype = |kit = All |slot = |dogtag = |unlocks = |vel = |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |maxrange = |spreadz. = |spreaduz = }} The M1903 is an all-kit bolt-action Sniper Rifle introduced with the Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal expansion. Like the M1 and M1A1, it can only use specific attachments and metal paints; in the M1903's case, it is able to equip a unique 6x Rifle Scope and Suppressor. It has the Straight Pull Bolt effect by default, though it is not listed as an attachment. Gallery BFHL M1903 model.png|'M1903' BFHL M1903 attachments.png|M1903 equipped with its Rifle Scope and Suppressor BFHL M1903-2.png|M1903 in first person BFHL M1903-1.png|Iron sights ss+(2016-01-23+at+12.42.45).jpg Achievement/Trophy Battlefield 1 |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action Semi-Automatic (Experimental) |rof = 51 RPM (Marksman/Sniper/Infantry) 360 RPM (Experimental) |ammotype = .30-06 Springfield .30-18 Auto (Experimental) |magazine = 5 rounds (Sniper/Marksman) (5 Round Charger) 40 + 1 rounds (Experimental) |reserve = 25 rounds (Sniper/Marksman) 82 rounds (Experimental) |reload = Marksman/Sniper/Infantry 1.233s (Pre-Reload Delay) 1.767s (Clip) 0.4s (Bridge Delay) 0.5s (Single Bullet) 0.7s (Post-Reload Delay) 3.7s (Full Reload) Experimental 3s (Empty) 2.25s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = Marksman/Sniper/Infantry 80 - 100 - 80 100 (100-150m) 80 (0-90m and 190+m) Experimental 26.5 - 13.5 26.5 (0-14.69m) 13.5 (37.33+m) |vel = 820 m/s (Marksman/Sniper/Infantry) 400 m/s (Experimental) |recoil = Marksman/Sniper Experimental |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic |faction = (Standard-issue Rifle) }} The M1903 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The M1903 Infantry variant is one of the several weapons used by the Harlem Hellfighters during the prologue, Storm of Steel. The M1903 Experimental variant can be found on some British soldiers in the War Story The Runner. A M1903 Silencer variant is equipped with the aforementioned suppressor along with a bipod and a high powered scope. They can be found in crates in the War Stories Through Mud and Blood and Nothing is Written. Multiplayer With the exception of its Experimental variant, the M1903 Springfield is arguably the best long-range option for the Scout kit, with a sweet spot range of 100-150 meters, as well as the third-fastest bullet velocity alongside the Russian 1895. Additionally, it is the most accurate rifle as it has a drag coefficient of just 0.002 (most, if not all other sniper rifles have a drag coefficient of 0.0025 instead). Three variants of the M1903 are featured in Battlefield 1 for the Scout kit, along with the Standard Issue Variant: Experimental, Sniper, and Marksman. The M1903 Sniper is equipped with a high-powered scope and a bipod for long-range shooting. The M1903 Marksman is equipped with a palm rest and a scope. The M1903 Experimental features iron sights and a Pedersen device, an experimental device which allows the weapon to fire pistol ammunition in semi-automatic from a 40-round detachable magazine with an additional bullet in the chamber. The .30-18 ammunition does considerably less damage, requiring four to eight bullets to kill unaided infantry. Performance is comparable to light pistols such as the Modello 1915, while benefiting from a generous magazine, higher muzzle velocity, lower recoil, and less spread increase. Switching to K Bullets while using this variant requires the removal of the magazine and Pedersen device, swapping in the .30-06 bolt carrier assembly, and loading the K bullet if still needed. The process must be repeated in reverse to switch back to .30-18 ammo. Both of these procedures take valuable time to complete, much longer than on other Scout weapons. However, using K bullets with the M1903 Experimental is advantageous in that it grants the user a traditional scout's rifle (albeit without a scope, and only being able to fire one shot before reloading), while also having a decent close range weapon. Using K bullets with the M1903 Experimental grants the user the same sweetspot and damage multipliers of the other Springfield variants. Even if it takes a while to switch between ammo types, it is a good attention to detail for the weapon. The M1903 Standard Issue is only available for the United States Army within a gamemode with Standard Issue Rifle on. Essentially, it's an Infantry variant that's only available within that specific Gamemode Option. The M1903 Silencer is exclusive to game developers in multiplayer. Gallery Springfield 1903 Single Player.png|The Springfield M1903 in Storm of Steel. Springfield 1903 Iron Sights Single Player.png|Using the iron sights. Trivia Battlefield 1943 *It is a direct equivalent (in stats) to the IJN Type 98. *There were rumors and images that suggested that the M1903 was going to be featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as a veteran status or pre-order/limited edition weapon. *When reloading, the player will always load 5 bullets in, regardless of how many bullets are still in the gun. The same happens to the Type 98. Battlefield Hardline *The M1903 uses a unique Unertl scope. *The reload of the weapon is very strangely portrayed. Regardless of how many rounds were actually fired, the reload animation always shows one round being loaded, which fully replenishes the magazine in non-empty reloads. The reload from empty also only loads 4 rounds, and has to be topped off by reloading again. Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1